Dirty Little Secrets
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: [One shot]What happens when things get out of hand? A lot of tears are shed for one. Cr.Ma.Ash::Em.Chris.Sean::Paige.Spinner Involves a lot of comedy too


A/N this is my first attempt at a Degrassi fic. It's after Friday's episode where Emma called Manny the school slut... Well anyway please review and I might write more. Also check out my Harry Potter stories... I'm obsessed with Harry Potter and will always be and I love TOm Felton in the movies and I used to like Sirius until he died in the fifth book. Stupidity on Harry's part... Anyway, I'm about to post this and another Harry Potter story... SO read this one...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any characters, the plot is mine and only mine however...  
  
To: My best friend for a two years and my crush for one year and hopefully my boyfriend if he gets a little less dense.  
  
Dirty Little Secrets  
  
Chapter One: Tears  
  
Emma, why did you say that? Because it's true. It was a little harsh though. Don't you think? No. I stand up for what I believe in. You believe in things like that? Since when? Since they were true.  
  
Emma stopped arguing with herself long enough to hear Mr. Simpson say that they would be having a test tomorrow. The bell rang and she packed up to go to lunch.  
  
She dared a glance over at Sean. God, she missed his lips. He was being stupid though. What was he thinking anyhow? Hanging out with people like, people like the people he now hung out with. She shook her head and then looked over at Chris walking down the hall.  
  
"Emma?" She twisted around to see Mr. Simpson calling her. She acknowledged him. "Shouldn't you be going to lunch. Not that I don't like you, but I'm leaving now so I need to lock up."  
  
"Sorry Snake." She hustled out into the hall and went to her locker to get her lunch.   
  
She walked into the hall as she saw Chris's girlfriend walking by shooting daggers at her. What was her name? Melinda or something? She chose to ignore her as she was pulled over by Chris and pushed against what she knew was his locker.  
  
"Chris?" She asked him a little worried at his behavior. He got awfully close for someone who had a girlfriend only a meter or two away. "Chris, your girlfriend is right," She paused to point at the girl with the eyes that were sending threats her way. "there."  
  
"We broke up. Bout time, too. Everything was always my fault. Just as I said before. I wanted to let you know that if it was the average everyday girl they would have kissed me." Chris said getting close to her again.  
  
"Well, I'm not your average everyday girl, now am I?" Wait, rewind, pause. Did she just say that? Goody Emma Nelson hardcore flirting. The world must be coming to an end. She laughed at herself on the inside.  
  
"You were wonderful. I know how hard it must have been for you. You know, me being as sexy as I am." He joked. She knew he was right, but he didn't have to know that.  
  
"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow as she leaned close and gave him a very chaste kiss, and then she simply pushed him away.  
  
Craig rushed to the bathroom. He really needed to go. He hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since last night, not even going to the bathroom properly.  
  
"Hi Craig, what's the rush?" Ashley approached him as he now broke into a run and gave her a desperate look.  
  
"Need to go huh?" She looked as if she was having the time of her life. "Just think of waterfalls."  
  
He groaned and raced to the nearest bathroom. Once he was there he let it all out. Now feeling newly refreshed he walked out only to be pushed back in.  
  
"Manny." He attempted a nervous laugh, but his face faltered at her. She traced circles around her bare midriff.  
  
"Craig." She said putting her hands around his neck and kissing him thoroughly.  
  
"You really shouldn't be in here." He said pushing her away. She eyed his body and smiled.  
  
"Meet me in your garage. You said Joey was leaving with his girlfriend didn't you? Okay, I'll see you at seven tonight. Bring blankets and pillows." Before he had a chance to respond she had pushed him back out. He sighed loudly.  
  
"This always happens to me." You choose it to happen to you by cheating on your girlfriend, my friend. Your supposed to love Ash. I do. Then why did you almost go all the way with the girl who you think is your sister. Not anymore. Obviously. He sighed again. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
"Guess who." Emma got an evil thought in her head, which was a first for her.  
  
"Sexy voice," She started knowing it was Chris automatically, "nice body," she smirked, feeling his arms, "it could only be one person. J.T. you are the best."  
  
"Ha." He laughed sarcastically as she looked up at the sky. It sure was a beautiful day.  
  
She stood up as Chris sat down. Once he was settled she sat between his legs as if they were an old couple. She was about to engage in their first real make-out session when Paige decided to join them.  
  
"Nice boy toy hon." She said sitting down followed by Spinner, Hazel, Marco, and Paige's very sexy but gay brother.  
  
"You know Paige, he has a name. Besides, you must have a reason for being here. Would you care to inform us?" Always Emma to get straight to the point of things.  
  
"I was just here to check out Degrassi's newest unofficial couple." I snorted at her as she added, "and give some pointers on how to keep your man."  
  
"She needs no pointers. Now leave us be." Emma smiled to herself thinking of Chris's words.  
  
"Now hon, keep your hair the way it is. Long equals sexy. And would it kill you to wear clothes that are sexier than that. Sexy period. If you ever decide to dump him, do a double take and look in the mirror hon. It's simple. He's popular and hott, and while you may have what it takes, you're not using your potential and I suspect you never will hon." At that Paige walked away never hearing that last snort from Emma and the laugh from Chris.  
  
"What right does she have to him?" Hazel asked eyeing them eating contently.   
  
"What does it matter? He's a guy. He was bound to crack. I mean that one girl never even kissed him." Paige shot Spinner a look that could have killed, "What? It's true."  
  
"So you're saying that if I never kissed you, you would leave me?" Paige asked as her own blood abandoned her followed by Hazel seeing that the situation was going to get messy.  
  
Marco waved his hands desperately trying to get Spinner's attention. Once he had it he shook his head. "No." Spinner gulped out, finally picking up on the clue.  
  
"We'll see." Paige huffed out, pompously walking away. Marco shook his head in disgust and left Spinner alone.  
  
"What?" Was all he managed before the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.  
  
I smirked evilly, thinking of what would have happened at Emma's place had she not come, and thinking of what would most likely happen tonight. I am totally ready.... I think.  
  
I went into my closet and undressed completely, closing the door behind me. I grabbed a white tube top, without a bra and grabbing a white mini skirt, with nothing underneath. I also grabbed some flip-flops and a long coat. Just like those black and white movies.  
  
I ran to my bathroom and looked through my room to find the perfect makeup. I decided to put my hair up so I could take it down over at his place. I put on some natural makeup and purple lipstick. I took some perfume and put it on my chest and even under my tube top.  
  
I lifted my mattress and took out a box of condoms that I had gotten from J.T. I thought he was stupid but now it comes in handy.  
  
I called to mom to tell her I was going to Emma's and took off slowly to Craig's.  
  
Craig paced around his front door. The garage? It was freezing in there. Then again what was she planning on doing. Craig planned to tell her to go away. Maybe not that bluntly but it was something like that.  
  
Manny approached him and he asked her inside. It was cold after all. As soon as they were in Manny threw her coat to the ground showing her revealing outfit.  
  
She came over to kiss Craig and he obliged. After a good makeout session Manny went back over and picked up her coat. She dragged Craig to what she presumed was his room.  
  
The coat 'accidentally' slipped out of her hands and she bent down to pick it up, her back to Craig. He made a slight whimpering sound when he saw not only her legs but her butt also.  
  
She took the condom package from her pocket and set it on his bedside table.  
  
He looked at it and started sweating slightly. Manny took control and started to kiss him, dropping him down on his bed, kissing him. His hands explored her back then went down to her behind. After there he went lower then back up again, not meaning to go below her skirt. What was there surprised him a bit, it was flesh.  
  
She moaned at his cool touch and took off his shirt and started unbuckling his pants. He whimpered again and faltered again. His hands led him to her top and he slid it off causing her to spill into him. Being inexperienced he caressed her a little bit before he was stopped by his pants tightening.  
  
She sensed it, and took off his pants and boxers. Her eyes widened as she saw him. He blushed a little, but soon recovered kissing her once again.  
  
"Stand up." She commanded standing up too. She read stories that told her how to go about this.  
  
He followed her instructions and stood up. She took the condom package and opened it. She then wrapped it around him causing him to moan.  
  
"I don't think we should be doing this. It was a mistake to come here. I have a girlfriend that I love."  
  
"I want to. Besides it's only one time. I want you to be my first Craig." Then trying to convince herself that he didn't love Ash and that it wasn't a mistake. After her he would surely forget Ashley.  
  
She sat on the bed, then laid down on her back. She pulled off her skirt and motioned for him to come to her. He did as told once again.  
  
She kissed him and almost shouted when he felt his fingers in her. She moaned and thrust herself up causing his fingers to hit her walls. She looked at him and he positioned himself above her presumed opening.  
  
He never heard the door squeak open from Manny's cries of pain and then pleasure. He never heard footsteps. He only saw the look of hurt from Ash's face and the tears streaking her eyes...  
  
A/N Hope you liked it and I hope you like this song, I love Sum 41, Blink 182, Smile Empty Soul, Limp Bizkit, Linking Park.... you know all the good stuff and I thought this song was so appropriate since I wrote this while I listened to the CD and this song came up and I was like damn.... i just got a plot so here is the song..  
  
SMILE EMPTY SOUL LYRICS  
  
"With This Knife"  
  
i let myself fall into a lie  
  
i let my walls come down  
  
i let myself smile and feel alive  
  
i let my walls come down  
  
no matter how i try i don't know why  
  
you push so far away  
  
you wrapped your hands tight around my heart  
  
and squeezed it full of pain   
  
with this knife i'll cut out the part of me   
  
the part that cares for you  
  
with this knife i'll cut out the heart of me  
  
the heart that cares for you  
  
i can't believe the way you took me down  
  
i never saw the pain  
  
coming in a million broken miles  
  
like poison in my veins  
  
[chorus]  
  
the hate and the fear  
  
the nightmares that wake me up  
  
in the tears  
  
the nightmares and (the hate)... 


End file.
